


There's a reason they call it the 'Windy City'

by sgteam14283



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Avengers (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is always a professional. Clint is a professional as well, he just likes to have a little fun along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a reason they call it the 'Windy City'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dictator_duck's challenge over on be_compromised to write fics set in our hometowns. I had fun thinking of where Clint and Natasha could go since Chicago has a lot to offer. Don't own anything, just play in the sandbox.

Natasha thought it was stupid. 

Clint just found it amusing and tried to get as many stupid photos in as possible while actually taking photos of their mark. 

“Seriously?” Natasha asked while quirking an eyebrow at Clint leaning over backwards in order to get a shot. 

“Relax Tasha, I got it.” Clint said as he rightened himself and flashed her a grin. “We’re supposed to be having fun remember?”

“We’re supposed to be tailing our mark, not taking stupid photos of a steel bean.”

“Gotta give the guys in ops something to look at besides tail photos right?” Clint pointed the camera at Natasha but the scowl she shot him made him take one last photo of their mark instead. “And it’s proper name is ‘Cloud Gate’ for your information.” 

“Oh well, in that case it’s still stupid.” Natasha shot back as she glanced at her watch. “Drop’s in thirty, we should get a move on if we want to make it.” 

Clint nodded his agreement, Chicago traffic was always hell to deal with; that’s why he preferred something quick when in the city. But with their cover a motorbike just didn’t fit, so they got back into the sedan and headed towards the drop point.

As they drove Clint recalled the first time he’d been in the Windy City, back when he was freelancing and it had been one of his first assassinations. What happened on the roof of the Drake still gave him nightmares from time to time so he was fine with the fact that Natasha suggested that they use one of her safe houses in the city; if she hadn’t then he would’ve suggested one of his own.

Eventually they reached Navy Pier and made their way down the strip, past the Ferris Wheel and boats offering cruses around the lake. As they walked, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye and said, “Hey babe, let’s get a photo of you by the pirate ship.” 

Natasha could tell by his casual tone that he’d picked up on something and played along. Smiling she tucked back a strand of hair that had been blowing in the wind and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Tail?” She murmured against his ear before pulling back.

Clint smiled while nodding, “Pretty sure.” He grabbed her hand and moved towards the spot. After letting go, Clint raised the camera while saying, “Smile.” 

Natasha plastered on a nice enough smile while Clint pretended to take the photo. “Did you get it?”

“Yup.” Clint replied as he moved closer towards Natasha smiling. Leaning in he whispered, “Looks like Phil is using this as training for the new recruits. There’s two agents that are pretending to look at a dinner cruise and one that’s just a little too reliant on his comm. Then there’s three that are just plain sticking out.” 

Natasha looked to where Clint glanced at and saw them, blending in fairly well with the normal populace but sticking out like a sore thumb to seasoned operatives. “We’ll be sure to tell him.”

They made their way to the end of the pier and towards the giant anchor. Walking around it, Clint and Natasha leaned against the stone railing and pretended to watch the numerous boats, a mix of small private crafts and larger commercial ones, that were out on the lake. 

“Barton. Romanov.” Coulson said as he appeared next to Clint. “Nice to see you haven’t been hurt yet.”

“There’s still time.” Clint replied with a smirk appearing on his face. “Training the newbies today?” 

“I thought it’d be a worthwhile exercise to see if they could blend in without being spotted. But I see that they still have a lot to learn.” Phil folded his arms and continued, “You manage to get pretty good intel on the mark?”

“He doesn’t have the package yet, there’s a party tonight at the Fairmont. It’ll most likely happen then.” Natasha supplied as she turned to face the both of them.

“Good. Hawk, you’ll provide back-up should anything go wrong and I’ll have an extraction team waiting for when you’re done.” Phil looked at Clint and Natasha through his sunglasses and could tell that they were confident that tonight would go on without a hitch. But this was Clint and Natasha they were talking about and experience had taught Phil that with the pair anything could happen. “Contact Hill before you’re at the Fairmont and she’ll patch you to me.”

“Gottcha.” Clint acknowledged with a slight nod. He hadn’t been worried about being overheard in such a public place, the wind was so powerful that it was hard to listen into a conversation and since it was during the summer the pier was crowded with tourists and locals coming into the city for the day to relax and enjoy a place that was near but such a hassle to go to. Just then the wind picked up and for a second filled Clint's ears, blocking out all other sounds. Then it died down and Clint could hear again.

“Hawk. Widow.” Phil nodded and turned to leave. 

Clint waited a few beats before shouting, “Sir, you forgot your camera!” 

Phil paused and waited as Clint jogged towards him, holding the camera. “Thank you, I didn’t realize it.” 

“No problem.” 

Clint watched as Phil walked away with the photos and then made his way towards Natasha. Glancing at his watch he said, “We’ve got five hours to kill, what do you want to do first?”

“Something to eat? I’m starving.” 

Clint grinned, “I know just the place then. It’s right by Cellular Field and has the craziest pizza-you can get one with a fried egg on top.” 

Natasha wrinkled her nose at the suggestion, “Ew.”

“It’s actually better than it sounds. C’mon,” Clint grabbed Natasha’s hand and tugged her towards him. “it’ll be fun. They even throw the pizza boards around and never miss.” 

Natasha smirked, “Now I know why you like that place.”

**Author's Note:**

> The restaurant mentioned is Vito and Nick's and they really do throw the pizza boards around, it's very entertaining to watch!


End file.
